Suddenly Ryoma
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: After Kaidoh and Momo break up, Kaidoh starts to date Inui. Momo wants his own love story. Echizen returns home and to Momo he isn't Echizen anymore, he's suddenly Ryoma.


Suddenly Ryoma

Momo and Kaidoh had a mutual break up after a short but torrid affair. They both knew it would only last until they both were sated. Momo was shocked when Kaidoh got a new boyfriend first. To Momo, it seemed to be only five minutes when Inui snatched him. It seems Inui realized his feelings for his doubles partner when Momo had him. When they broke up, Inui saw his chance and took it before someone else figured out how cool the guy was. Momo watched from a distance as Inui bowed to Kaidoh during his confession. His right hand across his heart. Kaidoh blushed, looked away and Momo read his lips as he said: "Hai." Momo knew he was seeing something special as he never saw the two blush like that. When he got together with Kaidoh it was all hot body parts mashing together. For Inui and Kaidoh, it was different. Inui gently took Kaidoh's hand. With his free hand he reached out and tilted Kaidoh's chin. Moving together they joined lips. Inui pulled him close by the waist. Kaidoh ran his hands up Inui's chest and around his neck. It was like a love scene from a movie. Momo turned away, wishing for his own love scene. So far all he's had was a porno flick.

While Momo was sulking, Echizen was in the US. He was invited to another tournament and his parents went with him. They expected to be gone for several weeks but something threw Echizen's game off. He lost after only two weeks and after one more week of sightseeing and conditioning they were set to return. Momo didn't know what they meant by "conditioning". Momo wondered if Echizen got hurt and it was a new word for rehab. The only answer he got from Echizen's cousin (who stayed behind) was "you'll see" and a giggle.

Momo did see and what he saw changed his whole perception of Echizen. He no longer was Echizen the child tennis prodigy. He was Ryoma, the young man. Ryoma was thirteen now. His game was thrown off by a sudden growth spurt of 15 cm. He lost his baby fat and gained new muscle. His new height affected his game from his serve to all of his drives. He kept missing the ball and lost badly. His father had a lot of connections in the tennis world and he found Ryoma a tennis coach that cured the awkwardness. Too late for the tournament but just in time for his return to Japan.

Ryoma walked up to his friends, sporting a new look. New clothes were purchased for his new body. Eiji teased him and said:

"I can't call you O-chibi anymore. You're all grown up!"

Momo agreed and so did little Momo. He was shocked by this reaction. To be sexually attracted to his best friend was a shock. The guy was wearing a leather jacket over a V-neck sweater and skinny jeans. There was a necklace that he picked up from a street vender in New York City. It touched Ryoma's clavicle and Momo ached to touch it. His chest peaked out of his sweater and Momo had to turn his head to keep Ryoma from reading his thoughts. Little Momo was at full mast as he thought about Ryoma's bare chest. He saw Ryoma's bare chest many times before but suddenly everything was different. The thought of a naked Ryoma flashed through his mind. Somehow he was able to greet Ryoma properly but he avoided hugging the guy. Ryoma looked at him funny but no one else hugged him. Instead they shook hands with the young man with teasing grins. Eiji joked and everybody laughed. No one noticed the awkwardness between Ryoma and Momo. Coach ordered them to practice and Ryoma went to change. Coach made a comment to Tezuka about how much he resembled his father. Momo was relieved to practice on the court on the opposite end from Ryoma.

He was never happier to be in a different grade from Ryoma. He managed to avoid seeing him at lunch and at afternoon practice Momo practiced with Taka. Taka was ideal as the strongest power player, Momo didn't have to hold back. All of his pent up frustrations added fuel to the fire of his shots. He got praised from everyone. He was even able to take compliments from Inui and Kaidoh with grace. Ryoma smiled at him and it took all of his will power to keep from tackling him down and having his wicked way with him.

Afternoon practice came to an end and Ryoma was left alone with Momo in the changing room. Nobody thought anything of it as Ryoma often got a ride on Momo's bike. The others filed out in pairs. Inui held the door open for his boyfriend and slung an arm around his shoulder as the love birds walked home. Ryoma sighed as he watched them go. Inui wasn't the only one who was waiting for Kaidoh and Momo to break up.

Ryoma found it hard to breathe as Momo bent over to pick up his bag. Momo was tall, handsome, had beautiful big brown eyes, a charming smile and the finest ass Ryoma had ever seen. Of course, he didn't always think so. Then puberty hit him hard. That is when Momo stopped being just a friend and became the star of his wet dreams. Kaidoh had him first and Inui suggested patience. Ryoma was relieved to go away. The tournament meant he could escape. He couldn't escape his fantasies. Kissing Momo, hugging Momo, Momo spreading his legs apart, these were the images that filled his dreams.

Now that he came home, things have changed. Inui and Kaidoh were always together. Always touching. Inui admitted they were taking things slow. They both had fiery affairs that fizzled out. This time just holding hands made their hearts flutter. They haven't made love yet. It was a slow burning love that was going to last a long time. When the time was right, they will do it. Ryoma ached for that kind of love from Momo.

He thought Momo finally saw him as a lover. Ryoma's lack of experience with love was hurting him. He wasn't sure if that was lust in Momo's eyes or what it was. Inui gave him a nudge and said:

"He keeps staring at you and admiring your legs as your shorts are too short now. He's blushing and his eyes have dilated. He's either lusting after you or having a fit. I suggest you take him out of his misery and kiss him."

Ryoma was amazed that Momo was finally lusting after him. It had to be the growth spurt. Everyone said how grown up he looked. Clearly Momo wanted a man and not a little boy.

Momo did his best to smile at Ryoma as they left the changing room. He couldn't help but notice how snug his clothes were. The sooner his mother bought him new clothes the better. Ryoma tugged at his uniform pants and Momo adverted his eyes. He was giving him a ride home. But this time it was different. He was so lost in thought he didn't realize Ryoma was pulling on his hand until they were between two buildings.

Inui told Ryoma of this spot. He made out with Kaidoh a couple of times there. It was dark between the two school buildings. No one could see them from the sidewalk. Ryoma pulled Momo inside. He was following Inui advice and so far so good. Momo tried to protest and Ryoma shoved him against the wall as hard as he could. He tried to kiss the guy but he was too tall and hit his chin instead.

"Ryoma what are you doing?"

Ryoma was pleased the guy used his given name.

"I'm trying to kiss you. Now bend down and cooperate."

Momo didn't need to be told twice. He bent down and kissed Ryoma. Ryoma wrapped his arms around Momo's neck and kissed back. Ryoma's kisses were soft, sweet and innocent. Momo didn't want to scare the virgin and kept his lower half back. Ryoma wasn't having that as he ended the kiss, the taller man straightened up. Ryoma grabbed that fine ass and ground his hardness into Momo's.

"Ryoma." Momo groaned.

"Takeshi." Ryoma moaned.

Momo was startled by the hotness. Ryoma was a virgin right? Of course he was, the innocence of his kisses was proof of that. Even so, Ryoma had the sexual desires of a grown man. He wouldn't stay a virgin for long.

"Takeshi, please teach me about love."

Momo loved hearing his given name on Ryoma's lips.

"Sure thing Sweetness. But we will do things properly like Kaidoh and Inui. Or do you want to jump into bed and relieve tension."

Ryoma blushed to the roots of his hair and shook his head.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I'm thirteen, my dick does _that_ when I'm just watching a toothpaste commercial. I've been dreaming of having a relationship with you for months. I'm a little scared of _that_. So please, even if I react to your touches, I won't be mentally prepared for a while."

"Understood."

Momo took Ryoma's hand and reached with his free hand and tilted Ryoma's chin. He bent down and gave his boyfriend a gentle kiss. Then they left the darkness holding hands. They walked together to the bike rack. They got on the bike with Ryoma riding on the back, he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders. They made plans for dates all the way home.

ceo

I tried to remember Ryoma's outfit when he first joined his friends in the New Prince of Tennis. That was the outfit that made me drool. Ryoma isn't a little boy anymore.

Please review.


End file.
